Auron's Departure
by magicalsvuffxbuttons
Summary: Rikku's reaction when Auron leaves for the farplains. some lukka and tuna included. jakonensgirl requested a sequel, so it's in chapter two. Rikku is trapped in a web of her dreams.
1. Auron leaves

once again... i don't own ffx... and please don't sue.

and for some reason i was into people saying a lot in this one

and sorry its short

and sorry that Kimarhi was left out

Echo

"Auron, it's time..." Yuna's voice was constricted and tearful, they had defeated Sin, and she had just found out that Tidus had to die. Then she watched him jump from the airship.

Auron merely nodded.

"Wait, what? It's time for what?! I don't understand!" Rikku cried out in a panic.

"Rikku" Lulu said calmly, easily hiding the emotions that were breaking her heart on the inside. "We thought you knew. Auron's an unsent. He stayed on Spira to fulfill a promise he made to Tidus' father, Ject. He did, and now it's time for him to move on. Move on... to the farplains. Good bye, Auron. You shall be remembered." Then she turned to Yuna. "Yuna, for him, your last sending."

"Bye, Brudda." It was obvious that this was all very had for Wakka as well.

"Thank you, for everything." With that, Yuna raised her staff over her head before slowly starting twirling it in intricate designs, a sort of dance of sorrow, the duty of a summoner. Her duty.

With a gust of wind, Rikku ran past Yuna and threw herself upon Auron, wrapping her arms around his neck. He just stood there, staring at the at the skies above.

"NO! AURON! DON'T LEAVE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU AURON! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rikku cried, her petite body shaking violently and yet he said nothing. He just waited for the end.

Yuna continued. She had no choice. The dead couldn't walk amongst the living. No one else moved.

Auron's body then burst into thousands of pyreflies right there in Rikku's arms. "Auron..." she whispered.

Once it was all over, Yuna sank to her knees and cried into her hands. Rikku just stood there, looking completely lost in to world. Both Wakka and Lulu instinctively wanted to go comfort Yuna, she was like their baby sister, but Lulu reasoned Rikku needed somebody just as much. Wakka gave her a tight hug, then went to talk with Yuna. Lulu watched him go before walking to Rikku. Placing a pale hand on Rikku's arm, they stood for a moment. Rikku's back was to Lulu, but yet the black mage could tell that the younger woman was trying her best to keep her emotions intact. Finally she broke. Spinning around, Rikku buried her face into the thick fur adorning Lulu's dress and let the tears fall.

"I don't understand it Lulu! Why couldn't he tell me if he felt the same way as I did!? How could he just leave like that?" Rikku sobbed.

"I don't know, Rikku, I don't know..." Lulu calmly replied, stroking her hair.

"You're lucky, Lulu. I hope you know that. I wish I could be as strong as you."

"Rikku, you don't want to be like me." Looking over, Lulu saw Wakka and Yuna crying in each other's arms.

"But I do! I never want to shed another tear."

"No matter how much crying hurts, it's better than keeping it inside. Think of your tears like rain. If it never rained, people die. If you never cry, you die. Maybe not physically, but you die on the inside."

"Tidus is gone,... Auron is gone. Maybe it's better to die."

"Hush now. Never say that. Death answers nothing. Never give up hope. The pain will never leave, nor will it hurt less, but you must live with it. We are Spira's hope. We could never give up when Sin was here, and we still can't. Together we must lead Spira into the light. If any of us lose hope, we shall fail and plunder into darkness. So if you don't hang on for you self, do it for us. For Yuna. For Wakka and I. For Spira. And for Tidus and Auron who gave their lives so we could live this dream. In this peace." The Lulu lead Rikku inside, with Wakka and Yuna trailing behind.

They were on the airship when Lulu went to see Yuna in her room. She remained silent when Lulu sat down beside her on the bed. "You want to talk?" inquired Lulu.

Yuna shook her head no.

"Alright, then I'll talk, you just listen. I wish that it didn't have to happen like this. So much responsibility falls on you. Every one looks up to you. You are one of the most important people in Spira's history. Every body loves you and will want a piece of you time, but Yuna, remember, they will never stop to think about what you really need. They will take so much of you that you will have nothing more to give, yet they will still try to obtain more if they can. Yuna, never let that happen. I know that you are feeling guilty, he is dead because you are alive. Death is probably all you want right now. But Tidus saved more than one life today. By saving yours, he also saved mine. I don't think that I could stand loosing you, Yuna. And I don't think that Tidus would like to find out that he sacrificed himself for nothing. If for nothing else, keep living for him." Then Lulu got up and headed to the doorway.

When Lulu opened the door Yuna spoke. "Lulu, when Tidus disappeared, then I had to send Auron, I really did want death. To just run of the side of this ship and be free. But then I heard what you said to Rikku, and you were right. I, no, we, must continue on, and encourage the rest of Spira to do the same. Thank you." Then she sighed.

"If you want, I'll stay."

"Nah, I kinda want to be alone now."

"If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Lulu, I'll be ok. Go be with Wakka."

"How'd find out about Wakka and I?"

"You thought that you could keep that from me? Go on." The two women share a secretive smile before the older leaves, shutting the door quietly behind her.

They had been back in Besaid for a few weeks. Yuna had been so busy that she had no time to think about Tidus, but Rikku only had a little that she had to help with so she had all the time in the world to reminisce and then cry her eyes out. Lulu and Wakka spent most of their spare time with her, trying to keep her mind of Auron, but sometimes that made her feel even worse. Now that they were officially a couple she figured that they probably wanted to be doing something else and though everyone knew that they were a couple, you couldn't tell by looking at them. They walked down the street just like they used to, not even hand in hand so that they didn't hurt Yuna or Rikku since they had both lost the ones that they had loved. No, they might as well still be childhood friends.

Rikku decided to confront them but on the day she finally decided to ask only Lulu came to visit.

"W-where's Wakka?" Rikku knew that they probably decided not to come together so that they wouldn't have to mask their feelings like they always did when around each other.

"Oh, he's helping Yuna take care of some things."

"Lulu, why are you two doing this to yourselves?"

"Doing what, exactly?" Questioned Lulu, trying to sound like she had no idea what Rikku was talking about.

"Don't play dumb, 'cause I know you're not, you know what I'm talking about. I haven't asked Yuna but I'm sure that she'd agree. If you hadn't told me about you and Wakka, I never would have guessed. I know that you two are doing it so that it doesn't hurt us, but truth is, it really does. We feel guilty because we're keeping you apart, that's worse than seeing you with some one when people we loved have left us behind. We really want you to be happy. Show the world how much you care about each other.

Just then, they heard Wakka shout. "Hey Yuna, I think that there's some one here that you will actually want to see ya!"

Rikku and Lulu glanced one another before hurrying out the door to Rikku's home. They saw Tidus grinning foolishly and then Yuna emerge from the temple with a look of confusion plastered to her face. One glance at Tidus and she was sprinting faster than she ever had before. Then she landed, gasping for air, in his strong arms.

That night, the whole island celebrated around the bonfire. Well, everyone except Rikku. Now everyone had the love of their life except her. Sure, she was happy for her cousin, but now she felt like the fifth wheel in their group of friends. So she sat slightly away from the crowds as Tidus enchanted the people with his story of the farplains and how the faith let him come back because he had saved Yuna and the rest of Spira.

"What's the life of every party doing taking my role as the person who stands in the shadowed corner?" Asked a gruff voice behind her. Immediately she knew who it was, but slowly she spun around.

"Auron." she whispered. "Is it real? Are you really back?"

"Yes, Little Rikku. I'm back. Alive."

"You big meanie! You-" But before she could finish, Auron stepped forward and kissed her passionately. After the shock wore off, Rikku responded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, holding her close.

Lulu, laying in the crook of Wakka's arm smiled up at him as the two of them watched the meeting in the dark unfold.


	2. She will not wake

Chapter 2 is FINALLY UP! My apologies for the wait. Takes place quite awhile after chapter 1 and I would suggest reading Torn Apart (another of my stories) before continuing on, as it takes place between ch1 and 2 and some reference is made to it. Oh, yeah, I don't own ffx, square enix does.  
--------------------------------------------

"Auron?" Rikku asked as she rolled onto her side and propped her head on her hand.  
Auron, lying on his back, kept his eyes closed. "Mhmm?" he mumbled, getting fairly annoyed. It must be at least two am yet his bed mate seemed unable to sleep more than a few minutes.  
She sighed. "Never mind, I was just wondering... well, it's not important." Auron felt her shift and figured that she had laid back down, but he began feeling the weight of her stare. Slowly he opened his eyes and found her deep emerald ones watching him. She hadn't moved much, just readjusted the pillow under her elbow. He saw the hint of worry in those eyes.  
"Rikku, we've been over this before." he stated, wishing that she would just go to sleep. She pouted, and he knew that she was going to say that that was hours ago.  
"Baby, I love you." He reassured. Rikku raised her perfectly curved eyebrows, she was unconvinced. Leaning forward, he passionately locked his lips with hers.  
"How was that for proof?" He questioned her after they broke apart.  
"Good, for now." A small smile played across her complexion.  
"Then go to sleep." She sighed, but laid back down.

The next morning, after only a few hours of sleep, Auron awoke and rolled out of bed. Rikku was still sound asleep, sprawled out across the bed. He chuckled softly to himself at the sight of her. As Auron pulled on his heavy red coat he leaned over and lightly kissed the Al Bhed's forehead. She tilted her head and as Auron thought she was stirring, she turned onto her side and curled into the fetal position.  
"I love you. I'll see you later this afternoon. Goodbye, Rikku." He said in a dulcet tone.

"Goodbye, Rikku." Dream Auron said calmly.  
Rikku, as she was in her own dream, cried out, "Auron, why must you go!"  
"Rikku, we've talked about this before. I thought that you would understand by now."  
Though it wasn't real, the fake Auron's words still hurt. "I don't think I'll ever understand, Auron! Can't we work something out?!"  
Back in the real world tears poured down Rikku's face as she fought with her love in the realm of dreams.  
"I don't think so, Rikku." The nightmare continued.  
"But why?" Whined Rikku.  
"Rikku, it's just not going to work between us."  
"But-" Rikku started before she was cut off.  
"Shut up." She was silenced. "I bid you farewell. Remember the good times we had, but don't dwell on the past. Move on with you're life, and years from now, when you have a wonderful husband and kids, you'll understand why I left and see that it was best, for both of us.  
"But how can something that feels so right be as wrong as you say?" Rikku's heart was threatening to shatter, she was unable to realize that she was trapped in dream. Auron was already heading out the door. As she finished, he just slowly shook his head and shut the door behind him.

Standing at the base of Lord Braska's statue, Auron felt lost, unsure. He had come for guidance from Rikku's uncle, and the High Summoner before Yuna, yet now he was questioning what to say.  
"Braska, my friend, I need your help. Your niece, I feel, wants more from this relationship she and I share. I believe that she is waiting for me to take it a step farther, for me to make the next move. Part of me really wants to, but the other part is backing down. I love Rikku very, very much, more than I ever thought I could love a person, but I'm afraid. I just don't want this to turn up like that last attempt. I just don't want to break her heart, and there seems to always be that risk with me. Please help me though this."

A knock on the door awoke Rikku from her nightmare. Wiping away her tears and trying to control her shaking, she wrapped a sheet around her body and sat up. "Come in!" Rikku called. "I'm in the bedroom!"  
Lulu started talking before she even entered the room. "Hey Rikku, Yuna and I were wondering- Oh Yevon Rikku! Are you alright!? You look awful!" Lulu exclaimed when she saw the younger woman. Sitting next to her, Lulu held Rikku in a tight embrace, despite the pressure it applied to her swollen stomach. "Rikku, what happened?" Lulu asked calmly.  
Rikku shook her head. "You'll think I'm being childish."  
"Would you rather talk to Yuna then?"  
Another shake of the head no. After taking a deep breath, Rikku began. "It's Auron. I love him more than life itself, and I want to have his children and spend the rest of my life with him. Especially now, I really want to be married to him. I guess I'm envious, with Yuna and Tidus married, and you and Wakka married and expecting a baby. I think Auron senses this longing in me and is debating how he actually feels about me and if I'm the right one for him. And then, when you came, you woke me from a horrible dream, where Auron left me, like the way," Rikku knew the next part would bring up some painful memories of Lulu's. "The way you told me Chappu left you, that morning, to fight for the Crusaders."  
Rikku felt Lulu's sharp intake of breath.  
She continued, though she knew that what she was saying was hard on Lulu. "Only, he didn't plan to return like Chappu. He told me, just before walking out the door, that when I was married and had children with somebody else that i would understand why we couldn't be together. It was so awful Lulu! It was so real, and no matter how much I fought to, I just couldn't wake up!"  
Lulu felt Rikku shudder. "Shhh... Rikku, I really think that you need to talk about this with Auron, okay?"  
"Yeah, alright."  
"I'm going to go, then, unless you want me to stay."

"Auron." Lulu said simply, coming up behind him.  
"Hmm?" He asked, turning around.  
"I'm not trying to get into you business or anything but I really think that you should go see Rikku and discuss some things."  
Auron gave her a questioning look before walking past her and out the heavy temple doors.  
Lulu walked up to Lord Braska's statue. "High Summoner Braska, watch over your niece. I'm not sure what it is, but I feel that something's not right." Then she proceeded to the temple's library.

"Oh Rikku. Shhh, every thing is ok, I'm not leaving you."  
"You promise?" Rikku asked uncertainly, then sniffled.  
Auron held closer to his muscular chest. "I promise... I really do love you, even when you keep me all night when you can't sleep."  
Rikku snuggled closer to his warm body and fell asleep.  
All too soon there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
Wakka wandered into the bedroom. He looked questionably at the sleeping woman in Auron's lap; they were acting almost like himself and Lulu when they made up after a large fight...  
Auron refused to reveal information on what had taken place between him and the Al Bhed. "What do you want, Wakka?" he asked impatiently.  
"Have you seen Lu? I can't find her..."  
"Not since this morning, I'm not sure if she ever left the temple."  
"Okay." Wakka turned and left.

"Have you seen Lu?" Wakka asked a monk standing by the temple doors.  
"She's been in the library all day." He replied.  
"Thanks, ya!" Wakka called over his shoulder as he heads in the direction of the library.  
He found her pouring over a thick, old, dusty volume of ancient text.  
"Why are you reading that?" Wakka questioned his wife.  
She signaled 'one minute' with her finger as she continued to read the tiny print.  
"Yes, Wakka?" She asked once she had finished reading the long paragraph.  
"I was just wondering where you had gotten off to. Why are you reading this, anyway?"  
"Hmm? Oh," Lulu had begun reading again before he had finished talking. "I just wanted to check up on some stuff." Wakka heard the worried tone of Lulu's voice but decided against pushing her to tell him what was going on.  
"You almost ready to go home? It's getting late."  
Lulu nodded her head. "Hang on a sec, let me finish this page."  
Once she had finished, Wakka help his pregnant wife up and returned the book for her.

The first knock on their door awoke Wakka. Glancing over, he was relived to find that Lulu was still sleeping peacefully. A second and third knock followed the first, gradually getting louder and more urgent. Afraid that his precious Lulu would be awaken, he slid out of bed and answered the door. It was Auron. "Do you know what time it is!?" Asked Wakka angrily. He answered for Auron. "Almost three in the morning!"  
"Where's Lulu?" Auron hurriedly questioned.  
"Asleep"  
"Wake her up." Auron commanded. When Wakka was about to object, he continued. "Look, it's urgent. Lulu will understand."  
Wakka grudgingly when back into his bedroom and shut the door. After awhile, he emerged from the dark room and motioned Auron to go in. Sitting on the couch, Wakka glared at him.  
Standing a few feet away from the bed, Auron was unsure if Lulu was awake of if she has gone back to sleep. "Lulu?"  
"Hmmm..." She answered drowsily; she had begun drifting off again.  
"Lulu, it's Rikku..."  
Lulu's brown eyes flew open. Awkwardly she sat up with her legs over the side of the bed so that she faced him. "Auron, what's wrong with Rikku?" The hint of worry in her voice from before was returning.  
"She's still asleep from this afternoon, when she fell asleep in my lap. She keeps mumbling things like 'Yuna! You can't die! Stay with us Yuna! She's clinging to anything in reach, my arm, the bed sheets, she's also crying like crazy! And no matter what I do, she will not wake!" Panic rose in Auron's voice.  
"Auron, you must stay calm." Lulu pulled on a thick robe over her silky black nightgown.  
The two of them meet Wakka in the living room. Immediately Lulu took control and started ordering the two men around. While she quickly wrote a note she gave Wakka directions. "Firstly, I need that old book I was looking at earlier-Abiyram's book of black magic, volume 27; Dark dreams. Secondly, and only after you've delivered me this book at Auron's house, I need you to take this note to Yuna and stay with Tidus." Wakka takes of at a sprint. "Now Auron, I need you to run ahead and do your best to calm Rikku down before I get there, okay. Don't try to wake her."

Yuna and Tidus raced to the door at the urgent thumps upon it. Yuna got there first. "Wakka, what are you doing here?" She asked him, surprised.  
"Lu told me to give you this."  
Yuna took the note and read it.

Yuna, there is hardly time to explain what is going on, it's about Rikku, but I need you to meet me at Rikku's house immediately. Leave Wakka and Tidus there (or send Wakka home) and tell them that in they appear there, I will not hesitate to cook them. Come as soon as possible.

Lulu

"My love, I have to go, you and Wakka are requested to stay here, though Wakka, you can return home, if you wish. Lulu informs me that your appearance at Rikku's house will result in a series of firaga spells aimed directly at your heads. Behave!" Yuna commanded the two before leaving them.

Yuna knocked once then went in. She found Auron, Rikku and Lulu in the bedroom. Auron had a rare look of extreme worry plastered across his face, Lulu was intently reading a very large, dusty book with dried, torn pages, and Rikku was on the bed, asleep, shaking horribly, grasping tightly to the bedding, and crying like the world was ending.  
"Auron, what's wrong with Rikku!?"  
"I don't know, she won't wake. And Lulu, she's been reading that book for awhile."  
Looking over, Yuna envied Lulu's reading skills; she was able to finish a line in mere seconds. Then she noticed that Lulu was squinting, like she couldn't get the words quite into focus. "How long has she been reading that!?" Yuna exclaimed.  
"Here, almost ten minutes, but she said something about how she had been going through that book all day, but never found quite she was looking for."  
Just then Lulu closed the book with a deep thud. She placed it on the floor beside her feet and rested her head in her hands.  
Auron was about to go talk to her, but Yuna held him back. "No, give her a few minutes."  
Rikku began calling out again. "Yunie! YUNIE! Yuna, be strong! Be strong Yunie! You've got to stay with us! Yuna, you're gonna be ok! You've gotta be ok, Yunie!"  
Auron and Yuna were so intently focused on Rikku that they nearly forgot about Lulu. Both nearly jumped when she began talking again. "Rikku is trapped inside her own nightmare. This occurrence is extremely rare; the last reported case was from over seventy years ago. Nobody really knows what triggers this, but the patterns of the dreams are quite similar. The person dreams that somebody they love leaves them. Soon after, everyone else that person, Rikku in this case, is close to begin to die, one at a time. Once everyone, besides you, Auron, as you left, dies, Rikku will set off to find Auron, only to find out that he, too, has left this world. Rikku then will meet her own terrible end, feeling every bit of it. If I cannot save her before she dies in the dream, she _will_ die. The dream Rikku is almost like her soul and a body can't survive without its soul.


	3. wakka flips out

Chapter 3!!! Even now, I own nothing. :'(  
Sorry ch 2 kinda sucked... I promise this one's better, though it's mostly talking.

"I'll do everything I can, but don't get you're hopes up. I don't even know if it really is possible to save her, I might only be able to lengthen her time."  
"What exactly are you going to do?" Auron asked suspiciously.  
"Join her in the dream."  
Yuna spoke up. "Please, Lulu, don't. What if we lose you, too?"  
"Yuna, it's the only way to save Rikku. Don't worry, I'll be careful."  
"Why can't I go instead?"  
"Didn't you hear Rikku? In the dream, you're on the verge of death."  
"I'd go." Auron offered, he knew that pregnancy alone was taking a large enough toll on Lulu, and was afraid to imagine what could happen to her if she were to go.  
"Yeah, why couldn't one of the guys go?"  
"It will drain a lot of MP in a short amount of time. I don't think any of them have enough to last long. I'm sorry Yuna, it has to be me."  
"How will you going into the dream help, anyway?" Auron questioned.  
"I don't know that it will, but I believe that it could. Right now, Rikku's the only person in the dream who can actually control her actions. The rest of us are doing everything that we are supposed to that will lead us to our death. By joining Rikku, I will enable my dream form to evade death, and save Rikku."  
"You don't have to do this, no one will blame you for not going." Yuna wasn't ready to let Lulu attempt the dangerous stunt.  
"I know none of you would, but I would. I can't just watch her die and know that I might be able to save her."  
Yuna nodded, unable to argue anymore. She knew how Lulu was feeling , that she had to sacrifice herself for another. "If you must go, I won't stop you. Allow me to aid you in every way possible, like you did for me, during my pilgrimage.  
"All I ask of you is that you make sure that this room stays as quiet as possible. If speech is necessary, use soft whispers. Secondly, you mustn't let anyone touch me."  
"Why?" Yuna was puzzled.  
"While my body stays here, part of my soul will leave. Any contact my body has with the outside world will begin to pull my spirit back and my energy will go into fighting to stay in the dream. When I get a chance, I'll return, but only momentarily. I don't know when I'll next see you, so take care of yourself, and watch out for Wakka. Tell him that I love him for me, will you?"  
"You're going to leave without telling him anything, aren't you?" Auron asked, surprised.  
"Even now the clock is ticking. Every minute I spend here puts Rikku and I at greater risk. I must leave soon. Yuna, go find Wakka. Tell him everything, but be careful, I don't know how he'll take the news." Yuna nodded and quickly left.  
"Auron will you -" Lulu started, but he interrupted her.  
"If you need me to leave as well, just ask. I understand." Auron was staring lovingly down at Rikku, who was thrashing around more, but no longer shouting.  
Lulu watched her to. Sighing, she began again. "Even if she doesn't realize it, she's fighting it. That will only speed that which I'm trying to prevent." Lulu was avoiding the word die, for Auron's sake. Though he had offered to leave, Lulu could tell that Auron was hesitant to go. "Give me five minutes."  
He nodded, standing up from the bed. Turning on his heel, Auron followed the same path as Yuna out.  
Leaning forward on her chair, Lulu brushed Rikku's bangs out of her face, "Shhh... Rikku. It's okay. Stop fighting. I'll be there soon."

"Wakka, don't you understand! If she doesn't go, Rikku will die! Do you want that?" Yuna was frustrated, tears ran down her cheeks.  
"No! But what if Lu got hurt? I could never forgive myself!"  
"You could never forgive yourself if you just let Rikku die, either."  
"I've gotta stop her!"   
"Wakka, she's probably already left."  
"Then I'll bring her back, Ya?" He began running down the dark street.  
"Wakka! That could be even more dangerous!" Yuna followed him. Though she was never as fast as Wakka, Yuna forced herself to catch up. She knew she had to stop him, for both Lulu and Rikku. Reaching forward, she grabbed his muscular arm and pulled back in attempt to stop him. He flung Yuna off and continued sprinting ahead. Wakka reached Rikku's house, but Auron wouldn't allow him to get to his wife.  
"Let me through!" Wakka demanded.  
"No Wakka." Auron replied in his calm voice.  
"You don't understand! I could lose my wife!" Wakka once again tried to force his way past Auron.  
"And I could lose mine." Auron replied, easily fending off Wakka's futile attempts. "Oh, I get it! Rikku's more important to you than Lu! You're willing to risk losing for the possibility of getting Rikku back!"  
"Wakka, I never wanted her to go. I tried to stop her, to change her mind. I even offered to go. Lulu's mind was set on this decision, there was no way to turn her away from it. All we can do now is realize that this was her choice to make, respect her decision, hope that she will be okay, and wait to see what life brings. Nothing more."


	4. He never promised

Al Bhed is used in this chapter. To translate, go to and I would highly suggest taking the time to do so, especially as it adds more Aurikkuness :) I own nothing more than the plot of this story. Also, to those of you who are also reading my other continuing story A Budding Rose, I am sorry to say that I won't be able to post ch 2 as soon as I wanted as I had it written, but then our power shut off due to a storm and all was lost cries I'll re-write it after this chapter is complete.

Lulu awoke with a start, but rather than being in Rikku's house, Lulu was sitting next to Yuna. Subconsciously -Lulu figured it was knowledge her dream form had known already- she knew Yuna was dying from Tuberculosis. The doctors had tried everything, but Yuna had somehow obtained an un-curable strand. Most likely from all of the people she helped. Lulu took one last look at the summoner soon to pass to the Farplains. Yuna was thin, frail. On her face, contorted in pain, beads of sweat formed as the battle raged on, sending the poor girl's body heat spiking up. She also experienced sporadic coughing fits, in which Yuna chocked up blood more often than not.  
Rikku came in then. "How's she doing?" The thief asked, motioning towards Yuna.  
"Not any better." Lulu heard herself say. In reality, Yuna's condition was worsening. "How's Tidus?"  
"Terrible..." Rikku shook her head, eyes to the ground. "It's awful, you know? He returns from the Farplains, so they can be together, and then she falls deathly sick soon after, placing him in the situation she had been in. Somehow, though, I don't think she's coming back."  
"I'm worried about him. If he can't come to terms with the fact now, how's he going to handle it when she's actually gone?"  
"How are any of us going to cope after she leaves?!" Rikku began to cry. "What are any of going to do?!  
Lulu quickly got up and tightly hugged Rikku, thankful that here at least she wasn't carrying Wakka's child. "Shhh... Rikku. I know it's hard."  
"First Auron left, and now this! I'm not even middle aged!" Rikku said, completely serious.   
"I know, I know..." Lulu crooned. "But we must stay strong. Yuna doesn't deserve to see us cry during her last stretch of life."  
Rikku nodded and wiped her eyes. "You should go get some rest and spend time with the others. I'll stay for awhile and watch over her."  
Lulu released the younger woman. "No, you shouldn't be in here at all. She's extremely contagious, it'll be better if just one person's exposed."  
"But-" Rikku protested.  
"If I'm going to get sick, it's probably to late now anyways. She's asleep now, we can leave her for a little while." Lulu followed Rikku out of the bedroom. They made sure to close the door behind themselves.  
"Where's Tidus?" Lulu asked wearily.  
"He was on the beach when I left him."  
"You left him alone!?" Lulu criticized before she could stop herself.  
Rikku, hurt, averted her gaze and stared at her shoes. "Nah, Wakka stayed with him."  
Softly, Lulu replied, "Thank you." before she strode out of the house.

"Rikku said I'd find you here." Lulu stated simply, lost for words.  
Both Wakka and Tidus turned to her. Lulu slightly indicated with her head that she wanted to talk to Tidus alone. Wakka obliged as Lulu took a seat next to Tidus.  
"How is she?" Tidus questioned hesitantly.  
"Why don't you go see her?" Lulu suggested.  
"I just-"  
"Tidus, I'm going to be honest. Yuna's condition is worsening, and she's not going to recover. Her days are limited, every hour is precious. Right now, Yuna needs you by her side more than anything." Lulu turned away, tears pricking her eyes. "You've got to say goodbye, not just for her, but for yourself as well. If you don't, you'll never be able to forgive yourself, and you won't be able to move on." Lulu turned back to face him and forcefully placed her hand down on the sandy ground. Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Tidus, you've got to face the facts and accept them. Yuna is going to die. And no matter what we want or do, nothing can save her. When she passes on, you're going to feel your heart shatter, and it's going to hurt like hell. But you can't dwell on what's going to happen, only what's happening now. And that's Yuna dying, and desperately needing you with her. Go to her, Tidus. Go to your wife. It will be hard, but you'll feel better in the end." Lulu stood up and offered her hand to Tidus, who took it. She helped him up, and together they walked silently into town together.  
When they got into the house Rikku came up to them. "Going in?" Rikku asked them.  
"Tidus is." Lulu replied, and Rikku handed the blitz player a medical mask.  
"So you don't get sick. The doctor gave them to me." Rikku explained.  
Tidus tied it behind his head and tentatively went into the room he and Yuna shared, passing Kimarhi, standing guard.  
Lulu moved to face Rikku. "Can I talk to you?"  
Rikku just nodded and Lulu leads the younger woman to the couch in the living room. They sat in silence for a moment, Lulu thinking and Rikku awkwardly playing with the strings hanging off the end of her scarf. "I'm sorry Rikku. I realize that you were trying to talk to me earlier, but then I leave to talk to Tidus. And the way I accused you about leaving Tidus alone, well, I really am sorry."  
"It's okay."  
"No, it's not, but if you still wish to talk..."Lulu encouraged.  
"I, I just can't figure it out. Why did Auron come back and get together with me if he was only going to get up and walk out soon after? Why'd he leave at all? He claimed I'd be better off without him, but I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but him. Oh, Lulu! I miss him so much! And now Yuna... there isn't anything I wouldn't give to have everything go back to normal. Like it's supposed to be. Everybody here together, healthy and happy, spending everyday together here under the scorching sun. But all that are left are memories. And as time passes, even those memories will slowly become blurry and fade, until they are no longer memories, but just more forgotten pieces of the past." Tears ran down Rikku's face again.  
"We won't forget. We'll all help each other remember."  
Tidus then emerged. He looked just as he had when he went inside. Everyone stayed frozen in their places. Time stopped. Then Tidus broke and time resumed. Lulu and Rikku rushed to Tidus' side as he sank to his knees and, throwing off his mask, hid his face in his hands.  
Through his tears, Tidus spoke. "She- She looks awful! So thin and pale! She began coughing again when I went in there." Tidus motioned to his arm, stained in Yuna's blood.  
"Tidus! You've got to go wash that off! You'll get sick!" Rikku exclaimed worriedly.  
"I know, but..." Tidus trailed off, unable to continue.  
"But soon that's all you'll have left of her." Lulu finished for him. "I understand, but Tidus, if you don't clean up, you could end up like Yuna. You don't want to go like that. Come on Rikku, let's go prepare dinner."  
The two women stood from their crouching positions next to Tidus and headed for the kitchen. Tidus too found his feet, but he moved to the bathroom instead. Turning the water on warm, Tidus ran his blood-sodden arm under the faucet. Yuna's vital fluids stained the water. Tidus watched as the crimson cocktail swirled down the drain followed closely by the salty droplets which fell from his azure eyes.

The black mage and the thief stood side by side staring out the window, watching the sun near the ocean.  
"I was thinking salad. It's simple and light." Lulu thought aloud.  
"Why should it be small?"  
"Yuna, I fear she won't last the night/she won't live to see another day/she won't survive to see the dawn/ that for her the sun will never again rise."  
"You sense it too, huh?"  
"Yeah." Lulu got an idea. "Rikku, help me get Yuna outside."  
"Why?" The younger woman was discombobulated.  
"She hasn't been outside in days. I think she would really enjoy and appreciate being free of enclosing walls to watch the sunset. It may be her last chance."  
Rikku nodded once. "We can make the salad, then as I wrap her up in blankets you can gather everyone on the beach and set up a place for her using a spare comforter and pillows."  
"What about fiends? You can't carry and protect Yuna."  
"Umm...Kimarhi! Kimarhi can carry her, and I'll fight off any fiends who dare feel my wraith!"  
The women hurriedly threw the salad together and found extra bedding. "I'll inform Kimarhi." Rikku stated over her shoulder as she hastened to Yuna's room. Lulu checked the bathroom first, but Tidus had slipped away already. She decided to check her house. Sure enough, both blitz players were there, talking.  
"Hey, Lu, what're those for, ya?" Wakka questioned, motioning to the blanket and pillows and container holding salad.  
"Rikku and I planned to bring Yuna down to the beach to watch the sunset with the rest of us. Come on, we need to hurry."  
Both guys rapidly stood up and followed Lulu out of the house. Once down on the beach, they spread out the blanket and propped the pillows on the cliffside so Yuna could sit up.

"Hey Yunie. We've all got a surprise for you." Rikku remarked. "Can you sit up?" She asked, and assisted Yuna.  
Rikku wrapped her cousin up tightly and allowed Kimarhi pick Yuna up. "Okay, Yunie, close your eyes! No peaking!" Rikku tried to be as cheerful as possible. They made their way along the dirt path, Rikku demolishing any fiend in sight and making Yuna smile with her Rikkuness. Finally they arrived at the beach.  
"Alright, Yunie, open your eyes!"  
Slowly Yuna's eyes lifted open, revealing her two colored eyes. She smiled as she took in the sight. She saw the beach, the sun casting orange and red colors across the white sands. She saw all of her friends, with her, smiling as well, an act none of them had done in a while. Kimarhi and Rikku walked her over to Lulu, Tidus, and Wakka. There Yuna was laid gently on the makeshift bed. The rest of the group sat beside each other, backs to the cliff. They ate, talked, and laughed as they watched the sun meld with the sea. And when the island was consumed in darkness, Tidus and Wakka collected wood which Lulu lit and they all sat in a circle around the fire.   
"This is just like during the pilgrimage, late at night when no one felt like going to bed!" Rikku observed.  
"And Auron had stalked off because of you, Tidus, or Wakka." Yuna giggled, thinking back.  
"You three could really get on his nerves." Lulu pointed out, allowing another smile to spread across her pale face.  
"Remember that one time; we tried to steal his masamune? Wakka and I distracted him while Rikku snuck behind him grabbed it."  
"He got so mad." Wakka reminisced.  
Rikku laughed. "Lulu or Yuna always had to be our arbitrators."  
"Not an easy job, let me tell you." Lulu stated. She was just glad that for this moment, they were all together and happy. Even Rikku was talking of Auron with a smile, as they remembered the good times. It was strange, during the pilgrimage, any of us would have given up anything to stop it, to stop Yuna, for they knew what lay waiting at the end, but now, there was nothing any of them wouldn't give to go back.  
This is just a dream. Remember that. The thought materialized in Lulu's mind, but even knowing that none of the pain went away.  
"Oh! Remember that thingy Seymour showed us just before proposing to Yuna, that sphere that was 'recreated from the thoughts of the dead'?" Rikku's imitation of the dead Guado leader was priceless.  
"Yeah, what about it?" Tidus replied.  
"I wonder if it still works."  
"Why?" Yuna inquired.  
"Cause wouldn't that be awesome to see again?! Remember, Yuna, when we were going around with Paine helping people, and we were in Guadosalam? Well, I ran off for awhile on day and was talking to one of their people when I discovered that no one was living in the manor! One night we could sneak in and take a peek!" This would be the only time for that.  
"Hey, Rikku?" Lulu whispered in the other woman's ear.  
"Hmm?"  
"Can you still contact Cid with a save sphere?"  
"I thinks so, as long as he's in either his airship or Home." A mischievous grin spread across Rikku's face. Both Rikku and Lulu stood up. "We'll be right back." Rikku giggled devilishly.  
They walked away from the red flames and headed towards the bluish glow emanating from the other side of the beach.  
Rikku got on her knees and began pushing buttons located under the gleam of the ultramarine sphere. After a series of beeps, there was a steady buzz. "Nope, we'll try the airship." The Al Bhed pressed another set of buttons and eventually Cid's voice was heard.  
"Who is this and what do you want?" The pilot demanded.  
"Bingo." Rikku said to Lulu. To her father she asked her father casually, "Hey pops. Whatcha doing?"  
"Maintenance on the ship. Rikku, why are you calling so late?" He asked, suspicious.  
"I've got a favor..." And that's how Rikku, Lulu, Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and Kimarhi ended up on the airship, heading north to Guadosalam. Everyone except Rikku were resting. The young Al Bhed was helping Brother pilot and arguing with her father.  
"Fro ryjah'd E raynt vnus oui!? Mycd desa fa cbuga fyc frah E lysa du caa oui yht Yuna, frah cra fyc vencd kaddehk celg!"  
"Ur, lusa uh! Ed'c paah zicd y vaf faagc, pacetac, oui teth'd luhdyld sa aedran, yht ed'c hud mega E'ja duhc uv cbyna desa un yhodrehk mega dryd!"  
"Yht cehla frah ryja oui cdyndat tnaccehk mega y whore?!"  
"Pops!" Rikku was too upset to reply in Al Bhed.  
"Tyt, ynah'd oui paehk ihvyen?" Brother stuck up for his younger sister.  
"Tuh'd oui kad eh dra settma!" Their father yelled.  
"Ed'c hud mega E's cmaabehk ynuiht!" Rikku said indignantly.  
"Fryd ypuid dryd uha syh oui caasat cu vuht uv?"  
"Auron! Drec ryc hudrehk du tu fedr res! Ra ymfyoc mujat sa!"  
"Drah fro tet ra mayja oui?" Her father scoffed.  
Rikku gasped at the harsh words and turned her back to hide her tears.  
"Tuh'd damm sa ed ech'd dnia! Ra nyh mega dra lufynt ra ec!  
"Ra fych'd y lufynt! Auron fyc y cdnuhkan bancuh dryh oui'mm ajan pa!"  
"Ohhh..." Brother added.  
"Oui caas du vunkad, tayn tyikrdan, ruf silr suna E'ja paah drnuikr vun oui dryh dryd syh ryc!" Rikku hung her head.  
"Yna oui xiacdeuhehk rec muja vun sa?!" Rikku exclaimed, taken aback.  
"Dryd muja ec muhk tayt..."  
"Zicd myo uvv, kioc." Brother tried to break them apart.  
Cid glared at his son before Tidus walked in, oblivious to the situation.  
"Will we get there soon?" Tidus asked and was answered by a congregation of scowls. Slowly the blonde backed out the door.  
"Don't go in there." He warned the others.  
Lulu rolled her eyes and pushed passed him.  
When she silently passed through the doors, she saw Cid take a step towards his daughter. The pilot began verbally attacking Rikku again. "Rikku-"  
Taking one look at Rikku's tear stained face, Lulu decided to take a stand. "Cid, that's enough."  
Cid turned on the black mage and glared at her. Lulu evenly returned the look and Rikku wished she could stare her father down. "You have no right to tell me what to do, especially when it comes to my children!" Cid's rage was now directed at the ebony haired woman.  
"Rikku, Yuna wants you." Rikku took the hint and quickly left the room. Lulu waited for the young Al Bhed girl leave before continuing and Brother turned back to controlling the airship. "I gained that right when you neglected to watch out for and protect Rikku." Came Lulu's stoic reply.  
"Do you have any children of your own, Lulu?"  
"No." Lulu had to stop herself from saying yes. "But I know how Rikku's feeling. She really did love Auron, and she's having a hard time dealing with his loss. And with Yuna being sick, her world has fallen to peaces. She needs you most now, but you turned your back and accused her of being promiscuous before you told her that the one she wished to marry never loved her, but it was because he loved her that he left. He left because he felt it would be better for Rikku."  
"You heard!"  
"Most of it. Yuna translated."  
"How can I ever apologize?" Cid questioned all of the strength gone from him.  
"That is for you to figure out, but if you want to see your daughter happy again, you must help me find Auron. If he realizes that Rikku is nothing without him, he will probably get back together. Please, with or without you, I will find him, but an airship would make it a lot easier and you'll be able to redeem yourself."  
Cid nodded. "Okay. I'm in. Also, we'll be arriving in about five minutes."  
"Thanks, Cid. We'll start after the funeral." Lulu turned and glided out of the room.

The airship landed just outside of Guadosalam. The party quietly passed through the streets of the tree-city un-noticed. Once they arrived at their destination, Tidus walked up and tugged on the door's handles. They wouldn't budge.  
"It's locked." Tidus was disappointed.  
"Duh." Rikku rolled her eyes.  
"Well, what do we do now?" He asked her.  
"Ugh, you've never done this before, have you? Here, move aside. I'll do it."  
Tidus obliged and Rikku knelt, peering under the door handles. Taking a bobby pin from her hair, Rikku reshaped the strip of metal and inserted it into the lock. After a minute there was a soft click, and Rikku stood up. She slapped Tidus' hand as he tried to grab the door knob. "Hang on; we've got to break the seal." The thief pulled a card out of her bag and standing on tip-toes, she inserted it in-between the two grand doors and ran it down the lengths. The door opened silently and smoothly save a few creaks from the rusty hinges and they were in. Rikku lead the way through the large manor, until they arrived to the room containing the large sphere. Rikku tapped at a keyboard and the group was enveloped in darkness before stars swept through the room. Though they had been here before, it was still unnerving, being propelled forward and being able to see below their feet.  
"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the Farplains." Rikku imitated Seymour again, giggling as Zanarkand formed in front of them.  
"Zanarkand?" Asked Tidus, playing along.  
"Correct, Zanarkand. As it looked one thousand and two years ago!" Rikku continued on. "Great and wondrous city Zanarkand. SHE once lived in this metropolis city." Rikku imitated Seymour's evil smile as they found themselves in Yunalesca's room.  
"Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna said, also going along with Rikku.  
"She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from it's... um... uh... ravages!" Rikku forgot her line. "And you have inherited her name." Rikku then extravagantly bowed to the Yuna lying in Kimarhi's arms.  
Yuna giggled at her cousin. "It was my father who named me."  
Rikku stood back up. "Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did, however, Lady Yunalesca didn't save the world alone. To defeat the UNBEATABLE Sin, it took an unbreakable bond of love, the kind that binds two hearts for eternity." Everyone turned to watch Lord Zaon come down the hall and go to Yunalesca, and then, slowly, the sphere faded out. "Lady Yuna, will you not marry me? Allow me to be your final aeon, so that upon it's rebirth," Rikku then dramatically raised her hands to the sky." I shall become one with Sin and completely destroy the world to save it from it's misery. Let me warn you, summoner, decline and I will make your pilgrimage much harder than necessary. I will fight you, and every time you defeat me, I shall be all creepy and come back stronger. I will kidnap you and force you to marry me. I will kill off the tribe which your friend comes from. Let me be the one to save the world from it's pain!" Rikku fell to her knees, breathless and in hysterics. Yuna laughed so hard Kimarhi almost dropped her. The rest, too, had to hold their stomachs, except Lulu, but even she WAS laughing.  
"I- I must say, Seymour was a pain, but he did shake things up and make it interesting." Tidus gasped for air.  
"I've got an idea, ya? We should revisit places all over Spira!" Wakka suggested after he could control his emotions again."  
"Where to first?" Lulu asked. Everyone turned to Yuna.  
"Let's go visit the ronso."

"Burr!" Rikku exclaimed as she jumped to the snow covered ground.  
"Well, maybe if you weren't dresses for a Besaidian summer, you'd be warmer." Tidus pointed out.  
"I've got a scarf! Besides, you can't talk! At least my shorts are evenly lengthed so my legs are equally cold!"  
Despite the weather, they were greeted warmly here. One of Kimarhi's brothers stepped out of the group and approached them. "Ronso keep promise made to High Summoner Yuna." The group looked at each other in confusion. "Lady Yuna come see." He lead them a short way up the mountain. Up on a ledge, protected from the harsh wind and snow, stood a giant statue of Yuna. They had flawlessly carved her kimono. The stone Yuna, staff in hand, had her arm outstretched to the side, as if to summon or perform a sending. And on her forehead they had carved a grand Ronso horn.  
"Wuh-ho!" Rikku cried out, shocked.  
"Thank- thank you so much!" Yuna had never expected something like that.  
The ronso nodded his head. "Will you and friends be staying night?"  
"No thank you. We must move on." And so the party trudged back to the airship, already dusted with white powder.

Though they weren't that far away from Mount Gagazet, the calm lands were really warm, especially in comparison. A cool breeze swept across them. Rikku was the first one to lay down, but she was soon followed by the rest. Lying on their backs they watched the stars twinkling and the clouds float by. And while Yuna was taking in life, everyone else was wondering how they could be some of the most famous people in history, yet could feel so small and be so powerless to save one of the people they loved.  
_I guess people can only be saved once_. Lulu thought to herself. They laid there awhile more before Lulu spoke up. "We should continue on to Macalania Lake."

On their way to the lake, they flew over Bevelle. "It looks much nicer when you're not getting married there." Yuna pointed out.  
"I agree, but I must say, you're second wedding was better than the first. At least you weren't chained up." Rikku stated. While Tidus and Yuna had officially gotten married with a small ceremony in Besaid, they also had to have a public one in Bevelle because so many people wished to attend the Eternal Calm Bringer's wedding. "But maybe we should have entered the same way we did for you and Seymour's wedding." Everyone laughed again. Macalania Lake was no less beautiful than before. The moon shone clearly above them and was reflected off the lake. Removing their shoes, the group waded into the cool water. It felt soft as it enveloped their feet.  
Gently Tidus picked Yuna up under the arms and twirled her around. For her only he whispered "I'll never forget that night. From the first moment I kissed you, I knew that this was where I truly belonged. Not in my Zanarkand, but here in Spira, by your side. I knew that I had to save you, and I'm sorry that I never told you what would happen to me. I hope that, while I was gone, you never questioned my love for you."  
"No, I always knew. You made it clear that night. When I was feeling so alone that even Rikku couldn't distract me, I would think about then and I could almost feel your presence with me."  
"I was there. I saw you, listened to you, and whistled to you, but you never could hear me across the divide of the living and the dead." Tidus then held Yuna close to him, so that her hips were level with his shoulders and carried her farther into the lake, where he helped her float on her back.  
The others still stood on the shore. Tears welled up in their eyes.  
"We should go, ya? We'll meet them back at the airship." Wakka knew they would get the same privacy if he and Lulu were in their place. Just thinking about Lulu being sick broke his heart.  
Silently the four of them slipped away unnoticed.  
Tidus and Yuna said nothing for awhile. Then Tidus spoke up. "The one person I hate most is the one who made it possible for me to meet you and live this life."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Had my old man not brought me here, I never would have forced my way into the chamber of the fayth and met you. Yuna?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think that fate brought us together?"  
"I think that we control our own actions, but that everything that happens has a reason behind it, and if you look hard enough, you can find it and create a chain. For example, your father was brought here to become my father's guardian. Your father became my father's guardian so he could become Sin. He became Sin so he could bring you to Spira. You were brought to Spira to meet me. You met me so we could fall in love. We fell in love so you would save my life. You saved my life so I could bring the eternal calm. I could go on, and years from now, you can go even farther. Never forget that, Tidus never forget..." For awhile longer they lied on the glass surface and talked. When they emerged from their bed of water, they found just Yuna's blankets. Tidus used one to dry her off before he wrapped Yuna in the others and picked the ex-summoner up.

Everyone was waiting for them back at the airship. "Is there anywhere else you'd like to go, Yuna?" Lulu asked.  
"Let's just fly over Luca and Killika and go home."  
As Luca was the 'City that Never Sleeps', everyone was still awake, despite how late it was. As the party flew over, people recognized the airship and soon the streets were crowded with people waving.   
"Do you want to see them?" Tidus questioned his wife. She nodded.  
"Cid, will you slow down and fly lower?" Lulu turned to the Pilot.   
"How slow?"  
"Like when we were fighting Evrae."  
"Got it. Hang on!" Cid shouted and Brother quickly tapped at some buttons. Suddenly the ship nose-dived, sharply straightening out at the last moment. The group, still recovering from the last stunt, lost their balance, except Rikku, who was fine, and Tidus, who was flung across the room, as the ship quickly decelerated. Standing up, Tidus followed everyone else out of the room.  
Once they reached the roof, Yuna spoke. "Please, let me walk."  
"Yuna, are you sure you can?" Lulu asked, surprised by the young woman's request.  
Yuna nodded, and Kimarhi set her down. Slowly she walked to the edge, her guardians ready to catch her should she fall. As she entered into sight of the people below, loud cheering erupted. Forcing a smile, Yuna waved to them.  
Lulu whispered to Rikku. "Its memories like these that will stay with us forever..."

When they returned to Yuna's house in Besaid, they found Paine sitting out front, waiting for them. Once Yuna was made comfortable in her bed, Lulu asked, "Can we get you anything?"  
"Just, just let me talk to each of you." Yuna sighed. "Paine, you first." Everyone else filed out of the room.  
Paine sat down on the bed. "Sorry I didn't come sooner. I just heard-"  
"It's alright, you're here now, that's all that matters." Yuna cut her off. "I know that I haven't known you for that long, but I want you to know that I consider you to be a true friend. Thank you for helping Rikku and I out so much, I don't know what we would have done without you. I just wish that there was more time to get to know you as well as I know the others."  
"Yuna..." Paine was at a loss of words.  
"You'll watch over Rikku for me, won't you?"  
"Of course. I'll always keep an eye on her, two when I can." Paine vowed.  
"Thank you, thank you for everything, Paine."  
The older woman nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Yuna. Shall I send someone else in?"  
"Will you get Rikku?"  
Paine nodded and tuned, unwilling to allow Yuna to see her cry.

"Hey Yunie." Yuna's cousin entered.  
"Hey Rikku... I hope that you know I'm really glad that I was able to meet you. Thank you for always making my life brighter and for never giving up. I owe my life to you and Tidus. I guess I'll never be able to repay you."  
Rikku's eyes filled with tears. "Yuna, don't say that. Please don't say that. Even if I did hold you to a debt, you're not going to die! If we could save you then, we should be able to now!" The tears began pouring. Rikku ran to Yuna and flung her arms around the dying summoner. "Oh Yunie! I'm gonna miss you so much! What am I going to do without you?"  
"Rikku, Rikku..." Yuna crooned, stroking the Al Bhed's hair. "I know it's hard. It's especially hard for you, you just lost someone else. Lulu will be there for you, if you ever need someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on."  
"I know, but, things are going to be so different without you. Besides, and don't get me wrong, Lulu's awesome, but she's kinda dull and way too serious. Who am I going to do girly stuff with?" They both knew Paine too was out of the question for that. "Once you're gone..."  
"Rikku, it's not the end of the world. No goodbye it truly forever, we'll see each other again. But Rikku, promise me one thing. Promise me that you will continue to smile and live on, and you won't join me until your time has come."  
"I Promise." They then sat in silence for awhile, before Rikku stood up. "I'll send in Kimarhi."

"Kimarhi. Wow, you've known me since was just a little girl. You know all of my fears, my hopes, dreams. And you know that while I was able to fulfill some of my hopes, many of my dreams will be left un-reached. You always protected me, and stayed by my side, through everything. I never expected that, so thank you for showing me wrong. We have proven that ronso and human can be friends. Kimarhi, what would make you happy?"  
"Kimarhi happy when Yuna happy."  
"Would you be happy knowing that I was happy in the Farplains?"  
"That would make Kimarhi very happy."  
"I will be happy, Kimarhi. Come by the Farplains sometime, and I'll show you. But I'd be even happier if you would go back to your own people after this, Kimarhi. You've been away too long."

Wakka stood there in the dimly lit room and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.  
Yuna smiled. "I'll never forget those days, spent on the beach with you, Lulu and Chappu. I always wanted to thank you, for always watching over me, and trying to protect me from everything. Thank you, Wakka, for following me all the way to Zanarkand, and I'm sorry that I caused you and Lulu so much pain. I always continued to smile, and pretend that I never knew, but I was aware that you would cry in each other's arms late at night during your watches."  
"Hey, you weren't supposed to know that, ya?"  
"Take care of her, Wakka."  
"Huh?"   
"She really does need you, Wakka. Especially now. Even if she never lets it show, she does rely on you. Don't let her down. Her heart can't take much more.

Wakka tightly hugged his wife before she went in. "Yuna, are you sure I can't get you anything?"  
"I'm fine, Lulu. "Yuna sighed "You were always looking out for me. Putting my needs before your own. Thank you. Thank you for letting me share your room when I first came here, for protecting me, for supporting me, even when I directly disobeyed you, and for coming with me to the end. I think you really are my big sister. Its funny, but even when you scolded me, I was happy, because I knew you cared. I'm really glad that you finally let Wakka in. He knows that you weren't trying to replace his brother. I already told Wakka this, but late at night, during your watches, I know how you cried in his arms, and I prayed that one day, you would let him be more than just a childhood friend, or the brother of you deceased boyfriend."  
"I always wondered. Auron, he knew, and I figured you must. But Yuna, you never have to thank me."  
"Take care of everyone, Lulu."

Tidus was last. He stood there nervously, wringing his hands when Lulu came for him.  
"Tidus, it's your turn." Lulu's voice was quiet, much softer than usual. Tidus watched her quickly leave the room. He heard the front door close and was even more hesitant, if Lulu had to leave, Rikku was bawling, Wakka too was crying, and Kimarhi was deeply frowning, what would he end up like after going in and talking to her. Taking a deep breath, Tidus pushed open the door.  
Sitting next to her, Tidus brushed Yuna's hair away from her face. "Hey baby. You doing okay?"  
Yuna just stared into his eyes and smiled softly. However, she quickly averted her gaze by turning her head away and her smile faded.  
Tidus gently moved her head so she was facing him again. "Yuna..." He began.  
Reaching up, Yuna placed two fingers upon his lips, silencing him. She then shifted her hand to his cheek. "Tidus, I'm really sorry, about everything. But Tidus, remember, I have lived a good life. All my life, I never expected this. I figured I'd share the same fate as my father, and summoners before him. When I first met you, like actually met you, I knew that I was falling in love, and I tried to shut you out so I wouldn't hurt you when I defeated Sin. That's why, afterwards, I really did let you in, and that's why I waited for you. I guess I was wrong, I'm still causing your pain." More tears came to Yuna's eyes.  
"Yuna, don't say you're sorry for following your heart. I would bear all the pain in the world just to spend one day with you."  
"Tidus, promise me, promise that you won't come to me in the Farplains until it's your time."  
Tidus leaned forward and tightly hugged her. But he never promised...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it took so long to update! Hopefully the length will make up for that...  
thank you to KathleenDee, jakonensgirl, and Omniscient Squirrel for reviewing!


	5. part of our family

This Chapter begins out of the dream, and then goes back into it

This Chapter begins out of the dream, and then goes back into it. Also, time in the dream moves faster than the outside world. Lol, i love how I totally stole some stuff from FFVII AC and some other places I cannot currently recall. Anyways, I am SO SORRY for the wait on this, I've been really distracted, I was with friends all spring break and lately I've been working on Youtube videos (/user/lovelawandordersvu) check them out if you get a chance... so yeah, I haven't been writing at all. But whatever... it's done now :D I still own nothing. Btw, Al Bhed is used again, but I think it's all translated already, if not, go to the site listed in the last chapter.

Peaceful. Both of them. Neither moved, even their breathing was undetectable. And if Wakka, Yuna, Tidus, and Auron hadn't known better, Rikku and Lulu would probably be considered dead.  
'The last time Lulu tranquil like this was, before Chappu died. They had been on the beach, and she fell asleep in his arms.' Wakka thought to himself. 'Sure, she's calm, but it's never a peaceful calm. I wonder if the baby will help return her to the Lu she used to be, before her life crumbled, or if this will be the last time I'll ever see her looking so innocent again.'  
Yuna stood, wringing her hands. Tidus' arms were wrapped around his wife. Auron stood aside from the group, expressionless. But secretly, he felt as if he was torn and drowning. He wanted Lulu's success, but at the same time, he feared for her safety. And though it was hard, he knew that if it came down to it, and Lulu couldn't save Rikku, he would have her return, and leave Rikku to her doom.  
Slowly, Yuna began falling asleep. "I'm going to take her home. Let us know if anything happens." Tidus requested before carrying Yuna out the door.  
Auron nodded in return. "Wakka, you go home too, you look terrible. Try to get some sleep. You'll be the first to know if Lulu so much as sneezes, I promise."  
Knowing that he could never win an argument against the older man, he grudgingly headed back to his house.  
Once the three others had left he neared the two unconscious girls. "Lulu, please, do your best, but if there's nothing you can do, get out of there. It's better to lose one life than three. I could never forgive myself, Lulu, if you were to die in this stunt of yours, and I know Rikku would feel the same."

They all tried to stay calm and in control of their emotions as they stood crowded in the small room. Lulu was sitting beside Yuna on the bed, holding her hand. Wakka was behind Lulu, a hand resting on her bare shoulder. Rikku sat beside Lulu, while Paine and Kimarhi stood near the end. Tidus sat on the other side of Yuna, his hand stroked her cheek. Without warning, Yuna once again began to cough. Someone handed her a small pot, which she held with her free hand. Quickly the dry coughs passed and Yuna began choking up blood again. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the heart wrenching fit stopped. Lulu could feel the younger woman's grip begin to slacken.  
"I'm sorry, I can't..." Yuna's words, just a whisper, were barely audible. "Goodbye, everyone... goodbye..." With that, the light from her eyes faded into nothingness. Rikku was the first to begin sobbing. She threw herself down on her cousin's lifeless body, the overwhelming emotions causing her to shake violently.  
Lulu stared down at her hands, still wrapped around Yuna's. She too was overcome with tremors. She couldn't open her hands, but then, as if struck by lightning, her two hands flew apart, dropping the summoner's limp arm. Any thoughts to remind her that she was in a dream were gone. Standing up, the black mage fled out of the room.  
Tidus simply cradled his wife's body, silently allowing tears to seep from his eyes. Now he knew what Lulu was talking about. It was as if he had lost a part of himself just those few minutes ago. His heart was shattered beyond repair.  
Paine stood there is shock. She hadn't expected that. But she was also surprised at the lack of emotion she felt. It didn't hurt like she thought it was supposed to. Her heart didn't ache, her eyes weren't overflowing with tears. One of her two friends just died, but she just felt numb. So instead, she tried to comfort her only remaining friend Rikku. She had to pull the blonde from Yuna's body. Once Rikku lost grip on her cousin, she clung to the closest thing around - Paine. Awkwardly, Paine held Rikku and allowed the Al Bhed to cry on her shoulder.  
Kimarhi would have cried if a ronso could. He felt sadder than ever before, more so than when he was forced to leave his tribe and his horn was broken. Yuna had been his one true friend, and now she was gone. However, he did take comfort in her earlier words. He knew that she would be genuinely happy on the Farplains, and that made him feel better. He knew that she would be waiting for him to join her there, but for now, he vowed to visit her one day.  
Wakka was crying quietly, frozen to his original spot. He was heartbroken. He had watched Yuna grow up. When they defeated Sin, and especially after Tidus returned, he had looked forward to seeing her raise a family and living a full, happy life. But then she caught this and everything changed. Wakka was torn. He desperately wanted to go after Lulu, and try to comfort his wife, but he also was needed here to stay by Tidus. Deciding that Lulu wanted to be left alone, he chose the latter.

Outside, Lulu could feel her uncontrollable tears mix with the downpour. It was as if the skies too were crying at the loss of the last High Summoner. Lulu threw herself down into the mud, not caring who saw her. She had just lost one of her best friends, her little sister. Lulu felt more lost and scared than ever.

Together, Tidus, Lulu, Rikku, Paine, Kimarhi, Wakka, Cid, Brother, Buddy, Donna, and Issaru sat in the ship. A smaller boat attached to the main boat floated along behind them. Inside lay Yuna's body on a bed of white lilies. They all sat in silence and though the time was quickly approaching, none of them were ready to say their final goodbyes. All too soon the ship slowed to a stop. Detaching Yuna's vessel they gave it a light push away. The group of eleven stood, Donna and Issaru in front, Rikku and Lulu in the back, on a platform slightly raised, and the others together in the middle. Without a word Lulu lit the painted white boat on fire. The flames quickly consumed the barge. Donna and Issaru began the sending. Pyreflies flew into the air and began their journey to the Farplains. In unison Rikku and Lulu began their speech, but to represent both Yuna's Spirian and Al Bhed lineage, the two women spoke in their native language.

"Yuna zucc pi hililpihit dnhyoknyod Spira em dni tiwiedih yw Mur, pod dy om, mni zem lyhi dner dned." "Yuna will be remembered throughout Spira as the defeater of Sin, but to us, she was more than that."

"Dy om... mni zem behd yw yoh weluca... yoh pyrtm wyhlit ert dimdit pa dni mdheurm yw nih buckhuleki."  
"To us... she was part of our family... our bonds formed and tested by the strains of her pilgrimage."

"Cra huf myoc rybbemo eh dra Farplains fedr ran bynahdc. Yht uha tyo, fa femm zueh ran drana, eh uin ufh desa. Hu kuutpoa ec dnimo vunajan."  
"She now lays happily in the Farplains with her parents. And one day, we will join her there, in our own time. No goodbye is truly forever." Together, Rikku's and Lulu's voices faded away. Everyone then said their last words as the group's ship began sailing away from the cremation site.

No one noticed when the moon was consumed by dark grey clouds or when the waves became more violent. Nor did they heed the icy wind that was beginning to pick up. But then the downpour began and Cid started shouting orders to little avail, for when they came in site of the shore, a great wave overtook them and cast the whole group overboard. They all struggled, but the current was way to strong. One by one, they lost consciousness. Their limp bodies were carried to shore. Lulu awoke coughing and sputtering after uncountable hours. Her whole body ached. Slowly she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Catching site of Wakka, the black mage crawled towards him. He wasn't breathing and there was a large laceration on his forehead, just above his right eye. He lay beside a bloodied rock. "No..." Lulu breathed as tears began blurring her vision. There was no way to save him, he was gone. Someone fell to their knees beside her.

FINALLY DONE!! YAY!! oh, and I have no idea what I was talking about when I said I totally stole stuff from FFVII AC, maybe I planned it for this chapter, but it ended up going to be in the next chapter cause I'm lazy and don't feel like writing... anyway, I really hope you all enjoy! Also, keep the reviews coming, they keep me writing. If KathleenDee hadn't reviewed, I may not have continued this story, so you should all thank her :D


End file.
